srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:What lurks beneath
|Saga = |Diff = |AS&P = |AT = |Notes = An Oakenstone Mask inspired Adventure }} General Information By V.M.K Tips Talk to Taskmaster Marprill to access this adventure. Map Prerequisites Walkthrough After a lot of preamble, something grabs you and pulls you down into the water. Dodge an appendage Another check to avoid a tendril's deadly grip Now you fight in turn, with no change to heal in between: * * * Four Tzaril appear and one of them sends a firebolt straight at you. You can: * Use Elementalism (50+) for 8 XP * Use Fortification (50+) for 8 XP * Attempt to dodge the flame: Now you fight in turn, with no change to heal in between: * * * * Gain 29 gold (exactly) and can loot their study to superior swords. As you're about to set off, you spot a bag dropped by the last Tzaril. You find: * * * The tower You find an ancient tower, with a lone Tzaril. You can: * Use Thievery, Telekinesis, Gating, Illusion or Archery (all 60+) for 16 XP * Attempt to sneak up on the lone Tzaril - If you succeed, you can: ** Kill him - untested ** Render him unconscious - you knock him out and then enter the tower * Attack the Tzaril - untested * Continue to observe the tower - untested Once inside the tower, you find the bodies of the three missing adventurers. You can: * Search for the pouch - you find the . You can: ** Decide to keep the pouch - you stow the pouch amongst your belongings and set off. ** Leave the pouch behind - untested * Decide against searching for it - untested The cave On the way, you spot a cave: * Investigate the cave - you can: ** Enter the cave - ** Decide against it and continue on your way - untested * Continue on your way - you get another opportunity to return to the cave or you can continue on your way. If you enter the cave, you encounter a web at each location W on the map. You can: * Examine the web - you sense that it might be alive - you still have the same three options * Fight through the web - you fight * Head back the way you came - you can return to the web or untested presumably head out of the cave If you get past all 3 webs, you reach the end of the cave and encounter an unknown creature. You can: * Fight If you kill it, you receive 256 XP. You then search the alcove where you find: ** ** ** * Flee immediately - untested You can now head out of the cave and move away from it. You get the option to return to the cave, or you can continue on your way. The bridge You now cross a rickety bridge. You can: * Use Gating (60+) - untested * Cross the bridge - * Jump it: Same as above if you fail the check You now return to the Lodge and receive 500 Gold. If you decide hand over the , you receive (?) Gold. If you found the and decide to give it up, you receive (?) Gold. If you choose not to hand it over, Rogbadden is unconvinced that you didn't find it. You can: * Hand him the pouch - untested * Repeat that you didn't find it - untested * Ask if he's accusing you of something - he seems amused and leaves you. If you didn't hand the to Rogbadden, Marprill hands you 500 Gold Rewards 1024 general XP and 64 AS&P completion reward 500 - 1500 gold 80 arcana xp for identifying all the items